A Very Weasley Christmas
by The Twinblade Alchemist
Summary: It's Christmas morning at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley X Mr. Weasley. Just a short fluffy oneshot. (From Mrs. Weasley's POV)


A/N: This is a short fanfic that I wrote for a ship fanfic contest on a harry potter Facebook group. This is my first time really trying to write the Weasleys so I hope its alright. Haha and I know the title is super cheesy but it's the first thing I thought of.

Please Favorite and Review! And thank you for taking time to read my story! ^W^

Description: It's Christmas morning at the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley X Mr. Weasley. Just a short fluffy oneshot. (From Mrs. Weasley's POV)

* * *

A Very Weasley Christmas

I woke with a start on Christmas morning. A loud bang from the living room in the Burrow had interrupted my sleep. This was always how it was Christmas morning with the Weasleys. Fred and George always woke up first so that they could prepare some sort of prank to play on the next drowsy family member that ran downstairs. Ginny or Ron were usually next, then Bill and Charlie. Poor Percy wouldn 't come down until a more respectable hour of the morning, he always stays up so late studying, bless him. Arthur and I would come down at anytime between Ginny and Ron (when the prank usually makes some sort of commotion) and Bill and Charlie (once everyone gets downstairs it's always quite loud).

This year though we did not get as much sleep as we would have liked. I gently nudged Arthur, who was still sleeping soundly beside me, and whispered, "Arthur sweetie, sounds like the children are up. We should go down now."

He soon woke and we were on our way down in our dressing gowns. But when we got there it was not Ginny or Ron sprawled on the floor or covered in some mysterious goo. It was the twins who seemed to have gotten pranked! They were stuck back-to-back to each other and covered in purple spots with Ginny gripping her stomach and laughing at the two boys. With a glance at the clock I realized that it was much earlier than when I'm usually woken by the commotion. Arthur is the first to put it together and declares, "Why boys it seems you've got yourselves some competition to keep up with now!"

It seemed that Ginny had taken it upon herself to wake up earlier in order to prank the pranksters herself! I was quite proud of my little girl for taking a stand of course but I could not let such a thing escalate, "GINERVA WEASLEY!"

I was going to use my best scolding voice to make an impression on the boys but then take Ginny aside later to express my pride in her accomplishment, "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I SAY IT? NO PRANKS AT SUCH AN UNGODLY HOUR! I'VE TOLD YOU TWINS TIME AND TIME AGAIN BUT I NEVER EXPECTED THIS FROM YOU GINNY! I DO NOT WANT YOU THREE TO MAKE THIS A REGULAR THING, _NO_ RETALIATIONS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"

The three Weasley children nodded nervously. Now I was satisfied that they got the message so we could continue the celebrations, "Good. DON'T YOU DO IT AGAIN! Now, happy Christmas everybody!"

After we undid the effects of the prank on the twins I began ushering everyone to their seats. A few minutes later the hot cocoa and biscuits were handed out and we got out the Christmas crackers!

Soon the entire Weasley family was crowded around the fire in cosy blankets and sporting their little goodies from the crackers. Now that everyone was accounted for Arthur and I began handing out the gifts.

All of the children were quite delighted by their presents. Everyone had their jumpers and Charlie got a nice book on dragons from Ginny, Percy was excited by his nice new quill from Fred that is until it squirted ink in his face, Ron's face just lit up when he saw his new quidditch rule book, Ginny loved her hair ribbons, Bill adored his replica Basilisk fang pendant, and the twins were eagerly making plans for their muggle itching powder from Arthur.

I was so delighted watching the faces of my happy children that I didn't notice Arthur slip away and return with a tiny little box wrapped in shimmering gold paper.

"Dad, wha'cha got there?" I heard Ron say with his mouth full of gingerbread. Instead of scolding him for speaking with food in his mouth I turned to my wonderful husband to see him on him knee beside me holding out this small golden box. Grinning widely, unable to contain my happiness, I gently took the box from his hands and carefully tore off the paper. It was a simple little wooden box with 'M.W. + A.W.' carved into the top. It was so wonderful and I would have been so happy even with just that but when I looked over to Arthur to express my thanks he said, "Wait, open it Molly."

And when I did I was completely breath taken by what I found in there. It was a beautiful little hair pin. It was such a small thing but it was incredible with golden wire weaving in and out around a small jewel making this most lovely flower. I knew it must have cost a fortune too but I couldn't bring myself to spoil the moment by mentioning it. I looked over to Arthur's stupid grinning face and I was overwhelmed with the happiness of that moment. I became choked up and I could feel little tears forming in my eyes. I lunged towards Arthur and embraced him with tears beginning to slip down my face.

"Thank you! Oh thank you dear, I love it! I just love it!" I exclaimed. I pulled away slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips. The younger children exclaimed in disgust and the twins mockingly covered their eyes of course. But nothing could ruin that moment for me. Arthur and I usually didn't get gifts for each other to save money so it was such a wonderful surprise I was practically glowing all day that Christmas.

I gently slipped the pin into my hair and simply enjoyed the feeling of warmth it gave me knowing it was filled with so much love from my dear Arthur. Now I wear it every Christmas so I can always remember that wonderful day.


End file.
